The Scar You Leave
by KarrineGenesis
Summary: "Is this the legacy you are going to leave, scar into the universe until the end when everything is dead? Is this the problem you are going to start for everyone? Or are you actually changing? I don't know if I believe it, but you love them. Maybe you have changed." Avenger!Loki, Post-Avengers oneshot. Thanos comes back. Loki and Clint are best friends. Part of the Kalopsia series.


**"****Is this the legacy you are going to leave, scar into the universe until the end when everything is dead? Is this the problem you are going to start for everyone? Or are you actually changing? I don't know if I believe it, but you love them. Maybe you have changed." Avenger!Loki, Post-Avengers one shot. Thanos. Loki and Clint are best friends.**

**Just a random one shot I thought of.**

Tony was grinning from ear to ear at Loki's expression upon showing him the new invention he had made. Putting together Loki's magic and Tony and Bruce's technology could possibly save the world from itself, they had figured out early on, and Loki was only too happy to help.

Course, one of the reasons why Fury let Loki stay on Earth was because Loki let Tony and Bruce freely research Loki's magic. Loki was fine with it, in fact, he loved doing this with them. Even if the mischief he would get into the whole time made them get a tad annoyed with him.

Tony had called the rest of the Avengers down to show them the magic Arc Reactor he had made which could sustain itself and the Tower for at least 5 years at a time, a whole city for 2 years, and if he could make one a little bigger and get Loki at a well-rested time, could sustain the whole world for a year.

Steve had been about to chide Tony on his overuse of Loki's magic which was bound to get him sick at some point when the room exploded. A certain Chitauri leader walked into the room, backhanding Loki into submission before doing something to make him start to change.

Shattered glass covered the linoleum floor, red dripping from each piece. Natasha looked away when the Mad Titan Thanos, shrunk down to fit into the lab, bent down to address Loki, who was barely conscious and _blue_, and growled out from thin and grotesque lips. "Is this the legacy you are going to leave, scar into the universe until the end when everything is dead?"

Loki grimaced and Thanos straightened, looking around at the Avengers who stayed stuck where they sat, eyes wide. Tony glared harshly at the Titan, and Thanos grinned horridly, keeping his eyes trained on the inventor. "Is this the problem you are going to start for everyone?" Thanos' eyes finally tore away from Tony and he turned to Clint. Loki straightened at that, giving Thanos a dark look with his crimson eyes. "Or you actually changing?"

Thanos hoisted Clint onto his feet, and Loki was up in an instant. The Titan turned and smacked Loki harshly, causing him to snap to the side, and in his weak state, he fell, slamming into a table and landing on the floor. Glass imbedded into his skin and he looked up wearily, making sure not to look into Thor's eyes, or the now Hulk's eyes, and especially not the sickened eyes of Steve. "I don't know if I believe it," Thanos continued, meaning how Loki was changing, "But you love them." Thanos' hand on Clint's throat suddenly squeezed, and Clint made an odd wheezing sound, before Thanos dropped him.

Loki launched to Clint, red eyes immediately looking to the already bruising hand print on Clint's throat, and he used the last of what little magic he had that had been healing his own wounds to heal Clint's, making the injuries on Loki's body stop healing. "Maybe you have changed." Thanos murmured, before kicking Loki's abdomen. A sickening crack resounded through the room, and Loki heard Hulk roar in the background before suddenly everything went black.

When he awoke, Bruce was fixing him up in an infirmary bed. Clint jumped up upon seeing Loki's eyes open, and he went forward. "Loki, I am so sorry, we didn't know he knew where you were, or how he could even get here, and we don't know how to change you back!"

"Change me back?" Loki breathed, before looking at his hands. "They're beautiful, Loki. I don't see why you don't ever show us, how Thor says, you're true form." Bruce told him, glancing up at him from behind his glasses. "Because my true form is a monster. The monsters in the stories we were told of when we were but children." Loki deadpans, looking forward so as not to see either Bruce or Clint.

"Loki…" Clint tries, and Loki shakes his head. "I don't want to talk right now. Before you even ask, I am fine." Lying. "I don't need your sympathy." Lying through his teeth. "And I certainly don't need you to tell me that I'm not a monster." A barefaced lie he would always tell them. "You really aren't a monster Loki." Clint finally says. "You're an Avenger."

**May be a sequel if I get reviews. **


End file.
